


Bound in the Forest

by aoshi4misao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Shadow bondage, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoshi4misao/pseuds/aoshi4misao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari and Shikamaru are interrupted in the best possible way when Neji runs across them in the forest.  Will they be mad, or take this opportunity to have some fun with their fellow ninja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. This is purely a work of fiction and I do not profit from this or any other fan fiction. 

Neji stood as still as he possibly could in the middle of the forest and observed everything around him with his byukugan. Family of cardinals in the tree twenty feet to his left: check, squirrels burying nuts on the ground 13 feet to his back right side: check, snake leisurely sunning himself on the bank of the creek to his right: check, woman tied to a tree some 30 feet straight in front of him: check. 

Wait, woman tied to a tree, that shouldn’t be there! Neji jerked himself out of the meditative state he had been in while he observed his surroundings. He paused just a moment to scan the area a bit further before quickly and silently moving closer to the girl. If she was in danger, he was compelled to help her, unless she was a threat to the village of course.  
He moved swiftly through the forest, used too training in this area, and stopped abruptly when he was close enough to see with his normal eyes. He was definitely not prepared for the site that actually greeted him. Yes the woman was tied to the tree like he had thought, but he wasn’t prepared for her to be almost naked and he definitely wasn’t prepared for who it was. 

No more than 10 feet in front of him sat Temari of the Sand, tied with her arms above her head and her knees bent under her and spread wide. She was wearing the standard ninja fishnet and thigh-high stockings, and nothing else. What made Neji pause was the fact that she was not tied with normal chakra restraints or even lengths of rope, but that she was bound by moving black tendrils of shadow. Neji quickly scanned the area again, looking for her obvious partner, but he did not see him. He knew he had to be close by though, because Shikamaru couldn’t control his shadows from a large distance. 

“Woman, have your learned your lesson yet?” a lazy drawl came from the opposite side of the clearing. Neji jumped at the sound of the voice in the silence previously only filled with Temari’s labored breathing. He knew he should take his leave and let the couple be alone, but for some reason he couldn’t bring his feet to move. He was entranced by the site that Temari made. She glared so defiantly toward the shadows he assumed were concealing Shikamaru that he knew she was not a girl to take lightly. Obviously this was a game that they both chose to play, but he could see by her defiance that it was probably not her idea initially. 

He could see the strength she got from wielding such a large and dangerous weapon in the toned muscles of her arms. Her hair was unbound from its normal four spikey pigtails and lay in gentle waves around her face, giving her a much softer appearance than normal. It looked as if the position she was being held in was designed to be slightly uncomfortable by the way her legs were bent and touching the ground, but barely, keeping a majority of her weight held up by her arms, and now that Neji looked a little closer he could see a band of shadow circling her middle as well, helping hold her up. 

His eyes were automatically drawn to the way her chest heaved with each breath she took, making him wonder how long she had actually been in this position. Her large breasts strained against the fishnet, looking as if the material was barely restrained from digging into her flesh. He shifted uncomfortably as he lowered his gaze to her nipples where they pushed through the opening of the fishnet, the rub of the material causing them to turn a bright angry pink. She certainly had amazing breasts that she kept so well hidden beneath her clothes. 

Neji could feel his face heat up as he looked at her. He really needed to leave before Shikamaru noticed he was there, if he hadn’t already, but instead he continued his guilty look at the helpless girl. He could see her toned body perfectly through the fishnet. When he reached the part of her that was not covered in material he felt his face flush even hotter. She was so wet! He could see every part of her, with the angle she was spread, and he could see she was very aroused by the restraints by the way she glistened in the weak sunlight. 

As he was staring transfixed by the sight of her spread so wide he didn’t notice when she slowly lowered one of the arms until her hand came to rest on her thigh until he could see how her fingers danced closer. Her movements were slightly jerky, as if she didn’t have full control over them, and Neji realized that she didn’t. Shikamaru was controlling her from the shadows.  
He glanced toward the brush where he thought Shikamaru was and barely caught a glimpse of the other man as he made the same movements on his own body, forcing her to follow them. Neji felt his pulse speed up as he watched him slide his hands down his own body and then stop just short of touching the hard length that was proudly displayed. The only thought that Neji could form was that Shikamaru hid his body as effectively as his woman, and that for being such a lazy guy, he had an amazing body. 

His thoughts were interrupted again by a quiet moan coming from Temari. “Please Shika; you’ve been teasing me long enough.” Temari begged. Her hand was still stopping just short of touching herself where she obviously wanted. Neji could see the moisture gather as her hand hovered ever closer. “Oh, I don’t think I have, not yet.” Shikamaru smirked and walked toward her out of the shadow he had been hiding in. His hands twisted in seal movements and new shadow tendrils came out to wrap around her full breasts and squeeze them tightly. The fabric rubbed against her sensitive nipples even more and her body jerked in response to the sensual torture. 

Neji swallowed thickly as he watched the moisture that had been gathering at her opening drip down her leg as her body clenched in need with the sudden attack to her breasts. He didn’t think he had ever been as hard as he was right that minute. He didn’t understand how Shikamaru didn’t seem to give his own obvious arousal any thought as he walked within touching distance of Temari. She glared at him defiantly for just a moment until he reached out his hand and slowly brushed it over her abused nipple before giving it a sharp pinch. She gasped and arched her body again at the same time her hand came out to mirror his actions. Shadow binding forcing her to do as he did. He laughed quietly and leaned forward to kiss her. He whispered something in her ear at the same time, but Neji was not standing close enough to hear what was being said. Not that he cared at this point; he was past the point of feeling any shame for watching such a blatantly private moment. 

Neji was forced to bite his tongue to keep from making a noise as Shikamaru stepped slightly away from Temari and slowly cupped her breasts and then ran his hands down her toned body. He showed no signs that her mirrored touches were having any effect. “Temari, look at me honey.” He said quietly right before he ran a single finger down the front of her, covering it in her juice. 

He slowly ran first one and then all his fingers up and down against her, putting just a little more pressure in each of his passages. Her hand was still mimicking his and so her smaller hand was pressing against his hard erection as it started to leak. He released the jutsu that had her mirror his moves, but kept the ones restraining her as he moved closer to her body. The very tip of him brushed teasingly against her opening back and forth, quickly becoming wet from her excitement. 

Neji hadn’t realized that he was now slowly stroking his erection in time to the gentle sway of Shikamaru against Temari as he teased her until he unconsciously squeezed a bit harder than normal. He jumped as he looked down to see his hand wrapped firmly around himself. He felt like he had never been this hard in his life as he watched his hand for a moment caress the angry purple head of his shaft. 

He quickly stepped out of his pants he hadn’t even realized he had pushed down and that had gotten caught around his feet and looked up just in time to see Shikamaru release the shadow bonds that had been holding Temari up. She gasped loudly as the sudden release of the bonds caused her to slam down on Shikamaru’s cock, which had been teasing at her entrance. The sudden pressure of being so full so quickly caused her to cry out and spasm harshly against him. Shikamaru’s calm façade cracked when he felt her engulf him. He didn’t think she had ever been this wet before and reached down to pluck at her clit as he steadily and forcefully filled her. 

Neji almost lost it when she cried out at the sudden invasion into her body. He had seen how swollen and ready she was, so he could only imagine that she was just as swollen on the inside and desperately wished he was in Shikamaru’s spot. He was so absorbed in matching his hands pace to the forceful pace he was watching that he was caught completely by surprise as his arms and legs were suddenly seized. He had a moment to panic as he was slowly pulled out of his hiding spot and into the clearing. He felt his face flush bright red as he was brought to face to face with the couple he had been so intent on watching.

“Figures you would be a watcher Hyuuga, you do have the perfect tools for it after all” Shikamaru drawled as he lazily thrust into his partner, slowing the pace while he talked. “Look Temari, apparently we put on a pretty decent show.” He encouraged her to look at Neji. She turned glazed eyes to look at him and she clung to Shikamaru for support. He was still bound hand and foot by the shadows and could do nothing to cover his obvious arousal, which was now an even brighter purple with beads of precum gathering at its tip. His face was also flushed, both from embarrassment and excitement. “Shikamaru, I..I’m sorry. I should have left as soon as I realized Temari was not in any danger. I don’t know what compelled me to stay.” Neji tried to gather as much as his famous coldness as he could as he embarrassingly apologized to his fellow ninja. 

“Save your apologies, I know just how stunning she looks like this, but tell me Neji, would you like to fuck her too.” Shikamaru smiled darkly at the reaction from the normally stoic Hyugga. He quickly jerked his head up from where had unconsciously been watching Shikamaru slide slowly in and out of Temari to see if he could possibly be serious. His cock jumped against his stomach at the thought of sliding into her, he knew she had to feel amazing, but he didn’t dare say that out loud. “Tell you what Hyuuga, you can have a shot at her after I’m done with her, you’ve probably never had to have sloppy seconds before have you?“ 

“Wh..What?” was the only coherent thing Neji could even force pass his lips. He was torn between looking at Shikamaru and watching him slide into Temari over and over. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from how swollen and dripping wet she was and how he slide so effortlessly into her. 

“Your lack of dignified response is amusing Hyugga, I asked you if you wanted to fuck my beautiful sexy girlfriend.” Shikamaru was smug when he repeated his question. He could see how their show was affecting Neji but he was normally more coherent than that. He sped up his thrusts just a bit and heard the sharp intake of breath from his captive at the motion.  
Neji was helpless as he was still held in the shadow bonds and spread eagle. Denying the fact that he enjoyed their show would be absolutely pointless, especially since his steadily leaking cock was in plain view. He noticed the smug look Shikamaru shot him as he was practically drooling at the thought of sliding into her tight heat for himself and pulled together what little dignity he could. “Temari doesn’t get a say in this Nara, I always figured she was the one in charge in your relationship.” 

“I promise you Neji, Temari is more than happy to spread her pretty legs for such a pretty cock as yours, she clenches around me every time she looks up at you…but if you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask her?” Shikamaru emphasized his point by using one hand to firmly squeeze her breast and the other to pinch her clit and cause her to cry out.  
“Temari honey, does your greedy little pussy want that pretty cock inside it?” The words so unlike his everyday speech had the desired effect on both of them. Temari writhed on Shikamaru as she tried to get him deeper and breathlessly answered him, 

“Yes Shika, please.” The desperation in her voice drug a quiet moan from Neji as he jerked against his bonds. Shikamaru deepened his thrust into her as she clenched around him again. It was getting harder for him to keep the chakra control he needed to focus on Temari and manipulate the shadows he was using on her and the ones holding Neji up and slowly pulling him closer, but he figured he could manage a bit more. Of course, there was also the excitement of having his fellow ninja and friend right there that added to the strain that had nothing to with chakra control. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold them much longer and he wanted to tease Neji a bit more before he lost total control of the situation. Temari was starting to move against him more as she was finally fed up with his teasing and that was not helping his concentration any. She knew exactly what to do with her body to reduce him to a boneless heap. He waited until he knew Neji was once again watching him slide in and out of Temari before attempting to shift his attention. 

Neji was now within arm’s reach thanks to his shadows but still had his arms bound so he couldn’t reach out. Shikamaru made sure Neji had a clear view of what he was doing and slowly drug his fingers over Temari’s clit. The cry she gave was almost enough to make both men lose it. He played his fingers over every inch of her he could reach and when they were nice and wet he reached out and ran them across Neji’s mouth. Neji was not prepared for that at all and was helpless to do anything except let the shadow user spread his wet fingers across his face. His instinct was of course to lick his lips and just as he did the shadows released him and he fell to his knees. 

He didn’t even let his limbs regain their feeling before he surged forward to taste more of Temari. She cried out loudly as he used his tongue to map every inch of her could reach. She was caught up in her pleasure as Neji covered her with licks and bites the whole time Shikamaru continued to thrust into her. Shikamaru did slow down a bit to make it easier on Neji but he knew it wouldn’t last, his control was gone. Temari squeezed around him continually and he could also feel the occasional accidental swipe of Neji’s tongue across his cock as he tried to lap up every bit of Temari’s arousal. Her sharp cry and the tightening of her around him had his speed picking back up. Neji continued to lick and suck on her clit until Shikamaru’s thrusts became too violent. 

Neji was finally forced to sit back as Shikamaru brutally slammed into her. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and gripped his erection tightly to keep himself from coming as Temari cried out her second orgasm. He groaned as he watched her flutter around Shikamaru’s hard cock. He followed seconds behind her and Neji could see him pulse as he emptied himself into her. It was almost too much for him, but he was able to hold off his climax. He wanted to be inside her too much to give in now.  
Shikamaru pressed deep and held still while Temari continued to clench around him. Neji didn’t think he had ever seen a sexier site than Temari spread tight and wet around Shikamaru as he emptied into her. Temari was whimpering softly as she finally realized she was free from all her shadow bonds and she came down from her intense orgasm. Neji couldn’t help himself and pressed close to her again so he could continue to lap at her, he had to have another taste. The grip he had on his own erection was painful, but he knew if he didn’t give himself a moment to calm down he would spill into his hand and not get the chance to feel her clench around him like he wanted. He startled when Shikamaru’s hand came down on his head as he gently pulled him away. He was transfixed to watch his slowly softening cock pull out of her, their combined release clinging to him. Neji was hit with the strong urge to lick so he could taste them both, but he refrained. 

“She’s all yours Hyuuga, don’t disappoint her,” Shikamaru drawled as he settled to the side of her to watch the show. He was exhausted now, but excited to see how Neji would use this opportunity. He never figured Neji for this type, but he had to say he wasn’t disappointed. 

**********************************

Before Temari even had a chance to catch her breath she was being pushed down to the soft ground. Neji caught her eyes for just a moment before he was pressing into her. He was wider than Shikamaru and she could feel the additional stretch as he filled her. She cried out and writhed against him, still very sensitive after two orgasms so close together. 

Neji was totally unprepared for the feel of her clenching him so tightly. “Oh fuck, Temari you feel amazing,” he gasped into her neck. He held himself still so he could last more than a few seconds, but it was so hard. He could feel the silky texture of her and the slicker slide of Shikamaru’s seed that was still right there. The combined sensations almost pitched Neji right over the edge and he had to fight to maintain control. He would get another orgasm out of her if it was the last thing he ever did. 

“I can feel Shika’s cum inside you, you are so wet and sloppy and perfect.” Neji pulled out almost all the way and pressed deeper into her with each pass. “I can’t wait to add to that mess, you’ll be dripping for sure when I’m done with you. You’ll look so beautiful spread out and used.” He never spoke like that to his partners, but he was helpless to stop the filthy things he said as he slammed into her rougher and rougher. He would feel bad about the force he was using on her, if he didn’t believe she could handle it. He wasn’t sure he could hold back very much anyway, she felt better than anyone he had ever been with. 

Shikamaru watched as Neji pounded into his girlfriend, a beautiful and unexpected stream of filth falling from his mouth. Temari was a whimpering mess as she gladly let Neji use her. She was fast approaching a third orgasm and the toll of everything was starting to show but he could also tell she was loving it. Neji was using his hands to stroke her breasts and hold her close as he used his considerable strength to pull her to meet him thrust for thrust. He was almost frantic in his pace and Shikamaru could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. His erection was returning as he ran his hands up and down his length slowly. He was in no hurry, but he would admit that he was enjoying the site of his friend dragging such sweet needy sounds out of his girlfriend. 

Neji was close, he had been close from the second he pushed into her, but now he was dangerously close but he wasn’t ready for it to end. Thankfully though he could tell Temari was just as close from the fluttering starting as she gripped him and the increasing whimpers she didn’t even realize she was making. He reached between them and tweaked her swollen clit at the same time he changed his angle and slowed his pace just a fraction. He was rewarded with a high pitch moan and a full body convulsion from Temari.

“Come on honey, I know you are so close. You need to come for me so I can feel that sweet pussy milk my cock, come on Temari, just a little more,” Neji pleaded with her as he increased the pressure of his fingers, he needed to come but she had to come first. “Show Shika how pretty you look with two separate loads of cum in you, how much you love being so full and sloppy. Come for me Temari, come for me now” Neji was relentless in his stroking of her clit and he was still steadily sliding in and out of her, hitting her just deep enough to make her nerves sing, and she was helpless to stop her orgasm.

She had been so strung out for so long that the force of this orgasm drained her of remaining strength. She felt Neji tense and heard his broken cry as he followed her, filling her even fuller than she had been. When he finally slowed and lowered her to the ground she barely had the strength to look up at him but she did and noticed he had a nice contented smile on his face. She was drifting in the hazy afterglow and so was very startled when Shikamaru suddenly appeared in front of her. Neji was lying beside her on the soft ground trying to regroup. 

************************

She sighed as Shikamaru gathered her into his arms gently and gave her a sweet simple kiss. “You look so beautiful Temari, you’ve done so well.” He let her lay against his chest for a moment as he praised her. “Neji was right, you look perfect all spread out after taking both of us, but I need you to do one more thing for me baby, just one more. I know you can do it.” He pulled her into his lap as he spoke and got her positioned over him like he wanted. 

Watching her come with Neji had brought him back to full hardness and he needed her one more time before she could rest. “You just enjoy this baby, it will be nice and simple, let me do all the work.” He slid into her and cradled her close when she jerked. She was so sensitive it was hard for her to handle the familiar slide of him into her. 

“Oh fuck Temari, you are so open and so wet,” Shikamaru gasped into her ear. He could feel the extra slickness and the looser feel where Neji had stretched her. She cried out and immediately started clenching around him, she didn’t have the strength to move against him, but she still liked how he felt inside her. 

“Oh Shika, I can’t…I can’t take much more” Temari pleaded with him. He was pumping into her steady and slow and she was fast approaching another orgasm that she didn’t think she could handle. She had had too many too close together. “You can baby, you are doing great, I can’t get enough of you, and you are so sexy.” The quiet shadow ninja praised her, a completely different tone from before but just as effective. He glanced over at Neji where he was lying beside them watching. He caught his eyes and motioned him up behind Temari. He laughed when Temari jumped and whimpered when Neji pressed up behind her. He reached around and gently cupped her breast and braced her body with his. 

Temari couldn’t handle anymore, the warmth and support of Neji behind her and the gentle thrusts from Shikamaru in front of her had her tumbling one final time over the edge. She cried out loudly and felt her body go limp in between the two men. Neji supported her weight for her as she slumped back. Shikamaru was so close that the weak fluttering around him and the site of Neji’s hands on her breasts brought his second orgasm as well. He pressed deep into her and came again, mixing his and Neji’s come inside her before pulling out as gently as he could. A flood of their mixed fluid came out with him, spilling into the ground. All three of them sat there dazed, and exhausted. This hadn’t been what Neji was planning for when he came into the forest today, but he had to admit he wasn’t disappointed. 

 

*******************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. This is purely a work of fiction and I do not profit from this or any other fan fiction.


End file.
